Battle Royale
by Oblivion-Time
Summary: Maka woke up on the cold metal floor of her cell. She's one of the five noble families and she and the other nobles in her age have met their worst nightmares. They've been kidnapped by an unknown culprit and are forced to kill each other in a Battle Royale. As if it couldn't get worse; the whole country is watching their every move including their panicking noble parents.


**Battle Royale  
Part 1**

Cold. I'm cold. My body is all sore and my head hurts. I had just come home from school and that's when everything turned black. How come I don't remember anything? I should've made dinner for myself since my parents are always working and then gone to bed.

Slowly my eyes cracked open and it wasn't a familiar space I was in. It wasn't the familiar wooden floor or the cream white walls I was met with. No, I was met with metal walls, metal floor and metal ceiling. It wasn't completely empty since in the top left was a little TV screen and below it was a little dog door. It's the same color as the metal wall so it would be hard to find, but I've always been quite good finding things.

The Tv suddenly turned on and it was the sound of the static from the Tv and the screen was black and white. The sound bounced on the metal walls making the sound echoing. Suddenly, the sound stopped and a man appeared on the screen. He was dressed all in black with a black mask over his face.

"Evening nobles." The man said and it's obvious it wasn't his voice; it was all robot-like dark. I could barely make out what he was saying. "And welcome to your worst nightmares."

This had happened before. I had woken up in a dark room but then I was tied to a chair. After that, I thought it was the last one, but I could never have thought I would be kidnapped again. It's always because I'm one of the noble families' kids. In Death City, there're five noble families. The Albarn which is my family, Death family, Star family, Thompson family and the last one, Ford family. The other kids in the other noble families are around my age as well, so I know them, but I don't hang out with any of them other than Black*Star whom is in the Star family; the least liked family. It's because they've a history of crimes and my parents don't really want me to hang out with Black*Star, but neither did Black*Star or his parents commit any crime. In the end, my parents let me hang out with him instead of hiding our friendship.

The Death family is a family full of stuck up snobs. They act really obnoxious and like they're more valuable than us other nobles. Death The Kid is Death's son, I've talked to him a few times but we never got friends because Kid kept looking down on me like I'm some sort of damsel. Just because I'm a noble doesn't mean I can't defend myself.

Next is the Thompson family. Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson are the worst. They're bullies and mean girls. If you talk bad about them, you will get your ass kicked. My parents first wanted me to hang out with them but I would rather be alone than being with them. There isn't a chance I would become like them. I can punch people but I can't go against weaker people or hurt someone because they talked bad about me. That isn't the kind of person I am.

Last, Ford family, my academic rival. The Albarn and the Ford families have always been rivals. Both our parents went out with the highest grades and honor and that doesn't end with us. Currently, I'm the top student but Ox Ford, their son, isn't far behind me. One small side-step could cause me to lose my title as the smartest student. I don't hate Ox Ford or anything. I just dislike him. First I thought it would be fun if we both studied together to become educated and smart together, but he had other plans. He planned to run the game like our parents did, throwing mean academic comments toward each other and be assholes.

"Our family has kidnapped Maka Albarn, Death the Kid, Ox Ford, Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson and Black*Star." My heart stopped. They got Black*Star and all the others?! I thought I was alone, but I'm not! Black*Star must be in this building as well. I've to find him!

Immediately, I got up from the floor a little too fast since my head still hurt a little and the corner of my view was a little blurred. The blow delivered to my head must have been worse than I thought. I probably should take it a little easier but I can't. Not when I'm locked up in a metal room.

"What you are going to do is, fight. You see a little dog door inside of your room, when you get out from the room, there'll be various weapons scattered around the area. What you need to do is find a weapon and kill all your opponents till you are the last one standing. Only one of you'll get out of here alive." My heart stopped. Only one? I can't kill someone. Even if I dislike them I can't kill them. I can knock them out but I can't kill them. I can't even Elizabeth and Patricia even though they have hurt me so badly. They are human beings and I'd never wish them dead. Never.

It all hit me. Black*Star is here too. I've to fight against him. Him I could never kill. He's my best friend and the only one I have. What if the others decide to play the game and try to kill each other? Will I be killed then? I don't want to die. My time hasn't come yet. I still have so much to do. I've never gone on a date or even kissed a boy. I haven't graduated from high school yet, I can't die here. But I can't kill someone. What will I do?

"That remind me, if you stay longer than five minutes inside of your cell, the dog door will close and a deadly gas will kill you immediately, so there is no use staying inside of your cell if you want to live." All of this is so unreal. This can't be real. This must be one of those bad dreams I have. This isn't real. "One last thing, there is a time limit. You have only to midnight. If the clock strikes midnight and we haven't gotten a winner, all of you will die here." The masked man smiled wide, showing off his perfectly neat smile and the blood red eyes drilled into mine. "Put on great faces now for the cameras. The whole country is watching your little game, even your families. Don't get your hopes up, you're at a place where nobody can't find you, nobody can interrupt your game. Good luck everyone and may the odds be in your favor." The screen turned black and a second later did a countdown start. I'd five minutes to get out from this room before the dog door would look down and this room would be my grave.

04:23

Slowly, I crawled toward the dog door and pressed my hand toward it. The door opened underneath my palm and I could get out if I wanted, but did I want that? If I got out, I could be killed in more cruel and horrible ways than just dying because of gas. What if Black*Star decided to be in the games and kill me?

03:52

The time kept counting down and I had to make a choice. There's still time to think this over. It's not over yet. If I go out, will the game change me? If I came face to face with death, would I kill then? I certainly hope I wouldn't. Killing is a crime I don't want to commit. But if I kill, it will be for self-defense so it will be okay then? Right?

02:21

NO! Of course not! I'd still be taking a life! I can't just go killing someone because I want to survive. But that is maybe how all of the others are thinking, but reversed. They want to kill so they can survive. If I come running face to face with Patricia and Elizabeth, they won't even hesitate to kill me.

01:34

But I want to live. I want to live so badly. But I don't want to kill anyone. If I somehow manage to be with the last two, I'll have to kill to survive and the other person would be a better killer than me. That person would have killed before; the other nobilities.

00:21

Fighting against the time is useless. I have to make a decision now! If I keep brainstorming like this I'll get locked in here and die before I've even made a decision!

00:10

The choice has to be made now.

00:03

Who am I kidding. I want to live, even if that means clinging onto that last bit of hope of survival.

00:02

At the last second, I threw myself out of the dog door before it locked down loudly behind me. Surprisingly, I was met by grass and trees. It looked like I was in a forest. The walls were covered with vines and the ceiling was painted with blue, the one of a heaven. I'm sure we're still inside of a building, so how come there are the sounds of crickets and birds' songs. There was even a fake sun in the sky. Everything looked so real except the fact a huge clock was in the middle of the sky, counting down toward midnight. It'd always be dark outside but here the "sun" is still up. I'll drive myself mad in this place if I stay.

I slowly got up on my feet, my head felt a little better but it still hurt. I'm lucky I don't have bad vision like Ox. If his glasses break he will be in trouble. I've known for quite some time now that Ox is blind as a bat without them.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. If I find Ox, I can take his glasses and he will be practically blind without them! Then someone else can take him out which will leave five people left. Wait, if I take his glasses that mean I led him down to his grave. I'd be the one responsible for his death. Gaah! I can't even think properly under these circumstances! I can't even imagine being in this situation! This isn't real! It can't be real!

Tears trickled down my face and I knew somewhere is a camera taping me, showing me to the whole country. I can't be weak now. That would make my parents more worried. Okay, they are most certainly worried about me already since I'm in an underground room with bloodthirsty nobles whom will most likely kill me as soon as they find me. I just hope I can find Black*Star and talk him out of this madness.

My tears were gone before I knew it. This isn't the time for tears. This is the time of running. If Elizabeth and Patricia find me here, I'm dead. Not to forget Kid, he may not look like the killing type, but I think he's capable of murder. His name is Death The Kid for a reason.

My legs moved, bringing me to different places. The branches hit my face and the only thing on my mind is to find a weapon. If I find a weapon, I could use it to protect myself, but not killing. I won't be a piece in the culprit's game. I won't lose sight of my enemy. My enemy is the masked man with red eyes. Not Death The Kid, Ox, Elizabeth, Patrice or Black*Star. We wouldn't be killing each other if it wasn't for him.

My breath was ragged and I was forced to stop. This is going to be very difficult. My chances of surviving are pretty low, but I'll try to survive. Even if trying to be the last one left without killing anyone is almost to no chance possible. That is my goal. I can always hope if I'm left with one opponent he or she will die from their wounds. Yeah right, like that will happen.

Something sparkled in the corner of my eye. It was a rusty black scythe stuck in a tree. The egg was all rusty while the rest of the blade was black. The shaft is grey and has dents in it. It may not be the ideal weapon but it is a weapon I can use to protect myself.

Grabbing a hold of the shaft, I got it out from the tree. It was much bigger and blunt that I thought it would be. If I wanted to drive this up in someone, it wouldn't work that well. The egg's so blunt and rusty it might not do anything toward the enemy. I hope the others will still be afraid to come at me but I doubt that, with this rusty weapon and my petty and fragile body of mine, no-one will be afraid. I'm probably the first one on their kill list!

My stomach gave out a loud cry for food. It's a long time since I ate. I wonder if there is any food here or do they intend on letting us starve so we'll finish the game as soon as possible? No, if we went hungry then we wouldn't have the energy to fight. There must be food somewhere. I bet Ox has already found food. He's smart when it comes to survival training while I'm not that great. Damn it, if I knew I would be put in this kind of situation I would've taken another class in martial arts and survival.

I'm determined to find food and something to drink or else I won't have the energy to run away. That's the only plan I have besides staying alive.


End file.
